


The Arthur Games!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Arthur and Francine are in the Hunger Games!
Kudos: 2





	The Arthur Games!

"I see you, Arthur!" Francine said.

"Oh, no, I have to get away!" Arthur said.

He and Francine were in the Hunger Games for District 14 and it was really scary! They didn't know how they got there because they weren't even from District 14!

"I've gotta win!" Arthur said.

"No, I win!" Francine said. Then she hit Arthur with a stick and he got a bump on his head!

"I quit!" Arthur said and he ran out of the Hunger Games.

"I won!" Francine said and Mr. Ratburn made her the new queen of Panemm.

The End


End file.
